LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S5 P4/Transcript
(Queen is seen opening the door to the nursery) Queen: Walk on in. Erin:..... Queen: Leave your shoes by the door though. You don't wanna crush any of my kids now do you? Erin:....*Whimper*... Queen: Go on. (Queen pushes Erin into the room) Erin: W-Wait- (Queen closes the door) Erin: *Sighs*..... (Erin takes her shoes off by the door) Erin: I-It's okay Erin. You're a little weak, but you can handle this. Heh, it's only a few baby spiders after all. (Erin turns around) Erin: !! (Erin finds a small pit containing hundreds possibly THOUSANDS of baby spiders inside it) Erin:...I-I have to sleep.....in there? (Erin looks around, finding nowhere else to sleep) Erin: No, this can't be it. S-She can't be serious about this. (Erin looks around more) Erin: Hello? Anyone in here? (Erin receives no response) Erin: Wow, not even a guard to watch? (Erin looks into the pit) Erin: Well, this might be easier than I thought. (Erin stands alone before the scene cuts to the other heroes sitting together) Alex:.... Jordan: So, anymore ideas guys? Miles: Nope. Kyle: Nothing here. Rose: No... Izuku: Even I don't know. Spot: Man this is hard... Ruby: Yeah... How can we save Erin? Jack:... Yo. Nova? Nova: Y-Yeah? Jack: Can you like teleport in the nest, grab her and get her out? Nova: I would if I could. But... Jack: But what? Nova: It's.....complicated. Jack: Complicated? Alex: You can teleport to alternate realities. Why can't you teleport to this nest? Nova: Well... *Sigh* How to explain it? Blake H:.... Nova: The thing is, I CAN teleport into the nest, but I have to wait a few minutes before I can teleport again. This means if I were to get in there and save Erin, we'd be overwhelmed before we got out. Alex:... I guess that would make sense. Then you'd BOTH be in danger. Nova: Yeah... Sorry, but there's limits to what we all can do. Blake H: Hey its okay Nova. We'll just have to go back to our default plan. Shantae: You mean this whole "recruiting Grimm Captains" thing? Blake H: Exactly. Shantae: How are you gonna do that? Jin: We're gonna hunt them down. Shantae: I still don't get it. Blake H: You don't have to. Just know that once I find some of these Grimm Targhul, they and they're packs will be on my side. Shantae: Um, okay. Blake H: *Smiles* Jack: Well, anything that can get us closer to saving Erin, the better. Alex: Yeah. Jordan: I hope she's not hurt.... (Meanwhile....) Erin: *Whistling* (Erin is seen standing by the spider pit's edge) Erin: Hmm...I could just sleep right here on the floor. (Erin just lays on the floor) Erin: I do have to focus on regaining my strength. If she does that venom thing again I'll need all my strength. (Erin then looks over at the pit) Erin: Still, why would she leave her babies unguarded? Wouldn't they need more security than just being stuck in a pit like this? (Erin thinks for moment) Erin: Unless.... *Looks around the room* There IS some security here. And I just can't see it. Maybe... Some cloaked Spider Targhuls… (Erin then shudders) Erin: Mmm...But I don't wanna think about that right now! (Erin lays back down) Erin: I need to think of something else. Hmm... Those other Grimm captains.. One was a Tinkerbat, one was some bat chick, another was some girl made of slime, and the last had a gun. A bit weird but seem the Grimm are recruiting more creatures from other worlds... Not good... (As Erin thinks some baby spiders start crawling out of the pit) Erin: Still, if I know Blake, it's nothing he can't handle. He's got the strength to pull through this! (Erin gets stars in her eyes) Erin: He and the others will save me! (At that moment, the baby spiders start to crawl up Erin's arm) Erin: Hmm? (Erin looks to find the babies crawling on her arm) Erin: ….. AHHH!! (Erin jumps up and tries to shake them off) Erin: GET OFF! OFFOFFOFF!! (The babies all land on the floor as more start crawling out of the pit and toward Erin) Erin: !!! AHH!! (Erin tries to make a run around the room_ Erin: NONONONONONONONO STAY AWAY!!! (As Erin runs around screaming being chased by spider babies, there is movement seen in the ceiling) ???:....... Erin: HELP ME!!! ANYBODY!!!! (Erin then trips) Erin: OW!!! (Erin turns over and suddenly gasps as she sees some Grimm Targhul decloak, showing to be Spider Targhul) ???:….. Erin: *Whimpering* oh my god.... ???:: Hello there. Erin: *Whimpering*..... (The Spider Targhul go back to the babies) ???: Back to sleep. Your mother needs you rested. (The Spider Babies obey and go back to the pit) ???: Now... *Turns back to Erin* (Erin backs away against a wall) Erin: W-Who are you...? ???: *Smirk* Erin: Did you hear me, I asked a question! ???: I should be asking you that human. Seeing as you are in the lair of the queen's children. Erin: Huh? ???: You heard me. What is your name girl? Erin: Uh-Umm...Erin. Erin Lorthare. ???: Erin huh? Erin: W-Well, my real name is Erina. Erin is more of a nickname that I prefer to use. ???: I see. Erin:..... ???:..... Erin: So are you like the guard here or.....something? ???: In a manner of speaking. Mother told me to guard my brothers and sisters. Erin: M-Mother??? ???: Yes. You may call me... Prince. Prince Erin: P-...Prince...? Prince: Yes. Erin: O-Oh. Okay... Prince: What's wrong? You seem nervous around me. Erin: N-No r-reason... Prince: Are you... Scared me dear? Erin: N-NO! Prince: Don't lie. I watched how you reacted to the babies playing with you. Erin: I-I'M NOT SCARED! Prince: Really then? *Starts to move closer* Erin: !! (Erin backs up closer to the wall) Prince: Exactly. (Prince backs away) Prince: Just as I suspected. You are a SERIOUS arachnophobe. Erin: Nn…. Prince: You're even scared of these tiny little babies. Its rather sad. Erin: Shut up! Prince: Am I wrong? Erin: Yes! Prince: How? Erin: It's not a fear! It's all completely rational! Prince: Completely rational huh? Erin: Yes! *Points at her shoulder* Look at what your bitch mother did to me! Spiders are evil!! Prince: Wow. Rude. Erin: RUDE!?!? Prince: You get bitten once and automatically assume spiders are evil? Erin: Yes! Prince: *Sigh* You are a judgmental one. Erin: And you're a- (Prince gets right in Erin's face) Prince: What? I'm a what? Erin: *Shakes in fear* ……………………… Prince: Exactly. (Prince backs away) Prince: Honestly, I should just toss you into the pit and let my baby siblings handle you. Erin: !! NO!!! Prince: No? Erin: Please, anything but that! Prince: So, something else then huh? Erin: Just DON'T throw me in there! Prince: Oh, I'm gonna do more than just that. Erin:..... (Prince smirks as Erin shakes in fear) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts